Unusual Encounters
by Rain-in-silence
Summary: After a long battle with Naraku and another flee and no victor they go home sore and wounded. Kagome is hurt bad, Inuyasha follows his brother into the forest but for what reason....Kagome comes to look and finds Sesshoumaru next to Inuyasha's dead body s
1. Chapter One

Unusual Encounters

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out into the thicket of the forest. 'Where could he be' she walked up into the clearing and standing there in the clearing was….Sesshoumaru? Why was he there and why was he covered in blood? His eyes darted at her, she stood shocked unable to move he stepped forward, she backed up. He had a look of fulfillment in his eyes behind him she saw red but it wasn't blood. It was…INUYASHA! She screamed and ran into the forest blinded by the tears. She didn't think about it but Sesshoumaru was following her. She continued her pace, when she reached the well she ripped off the Shikon and tossed it on the ground and jumped in. She landed at the bottom of the well in her time trying not to think of what she had just seen. She climbed out of the well trying to stop her flow of tears, but to no avail they kept coming. When she entered the house she found a note: Kagome, Went to visit other temples in Hiroshima. Love, Mom, Grandpa, and Sota. She smiled at least they wouldn't see her like this.

__

Flashback

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha screamed as he leapt into the air leaving his sword in its sheath. "BLADEDS OF BLOOD!" he screamed as he cut through Naraku or at least he thought so. Naraku appeared behind him and struck him down. He hit the ground with a loud boom as the rest of the gang came into the clearing. "Inuyasha!" They all screamed, Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku he dodged and landed gracefully. "Little girls should not play with weapons!" He flung it back at her hitting her in the abdomen. She screamed in pain, and landed on her side Sango and Shippou ran to her while Miroku and Kirara attacked. They froze in mid-air and didn't move nor make a sound. Sango stood up "MIRKOU! Naraku you will die!" She flung her boomerang at him he deflected it and it hit her and slammed her into the trees. Inuyasha slowly rose from the ground "Ka-kagom-." and passed out again. Kagome tried to pick herself up but only reached her knees. "Inu-"She coughed up blood she wiped her mouth with her shirt. Naraku was stalking towards her she could hear his footsteps. A white light flew past her the last thing she heard was "I'll decide when my brother dies…" and then she was out cold. She woke up in the village with Sango and Kirara asleep next to her she touched her stomach it still hurt. She got to her feet and went outside to find Inuyasha. She found Miroku outside "Miroku what happened yesterday at the battle?" "Yesterday?" he laughed. "You've been out for 2 days, someone attacked Naraku and saved us but some of the villagers found us and brought us back." "3 days! Oh, my. Any idea who saved us?" "No no one knows who helped us but we owe him or her our lives." She instantly grabbed at her neck to find the jewel shards still there. "I guess he didn't have time to get them…" "Nope, I suppose not." Any idea where Inuyasha is Miroku?" "Sorry, but you might ask someone else I was asleep when he left." "Alright thanks." She walked further into the village.

A villager walked past, "Excuse me sir." she called gently "How may I help you lady Kagome?". "Do you know where Inuyasha is, "Oh Inuyasha huh. He followed some long white haired man err woman I couldn't tell out into the forest. "I see…." she trailed off which way did they go?" He pointed towards the well but a little more west. "Thank you." "Anytime." He smiled and continued on walking. 'A white haired male or female hmmm who could it be..Kanna? No Naraku wouldn't send her right after a defeat they would need to regroup…'. She continued pondering the thought as she yelled his name and came upon the sight…

__

End Flashback

"Then it was Sesshoumaru he walked out of the village with…" she buried her head in the pillows tears still falling. She heard the door slam she lifted her head and walked towards the noise but found nothing. So she decided she needed a bath to clear her head. She slipped off her Miko's garb which she figured she had been put in due to her wound. She touched the bandages they needed to be changed she went to the cabinet and got out some gauze changed them and slipped in. She closed her eyes trying to think of why Sesshoumaru would kill Inuyasha. The she remember:A white flash ……and "I'll decide when my brother dies…" He was the one who saved them! Maybe not intentionally but he still did she owed him her life. "so it was…Sesshoumaru…." she whispered gently "who saved us….". Her eyes shined with new unshed tears. Why? Why? WHY? Kept going over and over in her head.

__

The floor creaked and then the door flew open. There her savior and Inuyasha's killer stood. She instantly covered her chest and began to shiver with a wave of his hand she was out cold. He stalked slowly towards the tub…."now….my precious little miko….you are mine.."

Updates Soon! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I do it belongs to the wonderful, Rumiko Takahashi. sigh**

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds and….water? She began opening her eyes and she was in a bed..not like that's abnormal but it wasn't hers it was huge and fluffy she cuddled into it more before deciding to find out why she was here. She stood up realizing she was in a silk robe and _'my god look at this view!' _ she exclaimed in her mind. It was my good….it was heaven…

She began to roam the halls of the castle…"Hello?….hheellloooo?" she dragged out the last word._ 'god can't someone at least answer….'_. She sighed and stopped when she reached some stairs leading both up and down she knew she should go down to get out but she had to be the curious cat. '_But you know…curiosity killed the cat after all…'._ She lightly trotted up the stairs when she reached the top she got to a room. _'I wonder….'_ she opened the door and much to her surprise she found a clean empty bed.

"WENCH!" came a loud squeak from behind. Without another thought she kicked the source of the noise. Someone giggled..there was a little girl here..why? "Hehe! Jaken got smushed!" the child giggled. "W-who are you?" Kagome said in a lighter voice. "HEHE! My names Rin! What's yours?" Rin said happily. "My names Kagome." She said becoming a little more happier with being here. "Come on Kagome-Chan lets go play!" she dragged kagome outside to the garden. "TAG YOUR IT!" the young child exclaimed. She began chasing Rin forgetting all about where she was and the little toad Jaken she threw into the door.

Kagome giggle while chasing the girl and when she caught her they rolled onto a the ground laughing aloud together.

"So Rin…" she was trying to catch her breath. "Is this your parents house?". "No..Rin's parents are dead. But my Sesshoumaru-sama is here for me now!" It took a minute for it to register with Kagome. "SESSHOUMARU!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "You-you mean.." She was cut off by none other than…"LITTLE WENCH! HOW DARE YOU HIT ME I SHOULD KILL YOU!!!!" Jake said with a burst of a less squeaky voice.

"Awww, come on Jaken she was just playing!" Rin giggled. "Why y-" Jaken was cut off by a hurtful knock on the head. He looked up to see his master Sesshoumaru.

"Miko come with me I need to speak to you." Sesshoumaru said in his normal cold voice. "WHY SHOULD I!?" Kagome yelled nearly in his face. "Jaken…take Rin to her room its time for her to go to bed." he said in a less enraged voice. "But Sess-" Rin tried to speak. "Now Rin-Chan." Sesshoumaru said. Without another protest she calmly walked up to the door. Jaken sneered.

And then……………

Sorry that's all for now! Cliffhanger!

---------------------

Sorry if it isn't that great it was sort of an odd update. Please R&R if you don't like it just say so criticism isn't a bad thing if it helps improve the story. Once again..

Updates Soon! Ja Ne


End file.
